Wireless communications in industrial facilities are often limited by severe fading. Fading is typically caused by different physical obstacles in the industrial facilities (such as plant structures and giant machines), as well as the mobility of personnel using wireless devices to communicate. One approach to providing better wireless communication service in an industrial facility is to deploy a larger number of wireless radios in a specified area, which obviously increases the cost and complexity of the overall system.